Chapter 164
Anti-Freezing I is the one-hundred sixty-fourth chapter of the Freezing manga series, third chapter of Volume 24 and the twenty-second chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis The Busters deploy their secret weapon, causing Gengo to anticipate the last day of humanity. Summary Cassandra has awakened, defending her nephew from a cannon-whip fired by Isabella Lucas. The Busters are astonished that Isabella was countered so easily. Jessica even begins to speak and prepares to use what Isabella labels a "secret weapon." Isabella stops Jessica as she wants to know what Gengo's trump card can do. Isabella openly challenges the ever-silent Cassandra, wondering if she is as powerful as she is breathtakingly beautiful. At the pool, Windy May slugs the arrogant Buster Petty Layner to the ground with her war-hammer. Sawatari Isuzu is astonished at her strength while she correctly guesses the other two stoic women are just as powerful as the war-hammer-wielding Pandora. She mentally prepares to flee as even with their secret weapon, she faces the possibility of defeat and death. Petty nearly reads Sawatari's mind and orders her not to run away as running away would allow themselves to be hunted until they are killed. Petty gets to her feet, determined to slaughter all of them especially they one who slugged her. Rana listens to the Busters talk. She deploys her gauntlets and warns them that defeating the Legendary Pandora is impossible. Petty then believes it will be so much better to see Rana's pathetic face when she's proven wrong. Sawatari's eyes and the seven Plasma Stigmata on her back glow as she releases a new form of Freezing, known as Anti-Freezing, which Rana points out is similar to Kazuya's Omnidirectional Freezing. When they are immobilized, Petty attacks, and Windy's smile subtly becomes more devious. Gengo continues to watch the ordeal from the control center, as a visibly horrified Su-Na witnesses Sawatari's new ability. Gengo retracts his previous orders by ordering the retreat of all four of the Legendary Pandora. He is connected to Scarlett Ohara and Atsuko Seiga, whom he orders to deploy the Valkyries with their upgrades. Scarlett reminds him that they have not been given the proper time to determine the synchro rates for the Valkyries. Gengo orders that the synchro rates be kept as low as possible, for they will all die if actions are not taken. Scarlett asserts that the Valkyries will meet the same fate, and gritting his teeth, Gengo orders them to to be deployed anyway. Gengo then turns to Su-Na, telling her to receive a vehicle of any kind as they are leaving. Su-Na calmly reminds him of their previous conversation, regarding escape by helicopter, but Gengo asserts that if his daughters continued to fight, they will cause the end of humanity. Su-Na is speechless, and Gengo damns Radox for giving the Busters such an ability as he does not know the true nature of Freezing. Meanwhile, Scarlett has followed Gengo's orders and she has released the Valkyries with their upgrades. The Valkyries stand ready to combat the assassins with Ouka happy that they have not been forgotten. Event Notes *Cassandra begins her battle with Busters Isabella Lucas and Jessica Edwin. *Windy May, Lucy Renault, Teslad, and Rana Linchen begin their battle with Petty Layner and Sawatari Isuzu. *Revelation of Anti-Freezing, a new feature of the Plasma Stigmata and the Busters, first deployed by Sawatari. *Gengo orders the retraction and retreat of the Legendary Pandora with himself and Su-Na and for Scarlett to deploy the Valkyries. *The Valkyries are deployed to battle the Busters with their new Plasma Form Injection Stigmata. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters